Power tools are frequently utilized for lawn and property maintenance operations in and around various properties. The tools may be commonly utilized for operations that require a motor, such as operations requiring the rotational actuation of a working element, such as a cutting blade and/or an impeller. One such power tool is a lawnmower. Another such tool is a snow blower. Lawnmowers typically utilize a rotating cutting blade, while snow blowers typically utilize a rotating impeller/fan. Some power tools may be operated from AC mains, such as power supplied by a utility company or from an AC generator. Other power tools may be operated utilizing a battery.